Bloody Angel
by Marikokurma
Summary: Summary inside


Summary: Break has dated silver long ago and no one knew until he talked about the missing pieces in his past. Why does Silver not admit it? And why is she overprotective about the abyss? Why is alice being friendly toward her? And why is gil loving moment of this? Find out in Bloody angel!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Break was bored one afternoon, while he ate his favorite piece of cake, he got an idea. This should be fun. Thought break, hovering over oz and alice he smirked evilly and whispered. Don't get too comfortable with alice, she might eat you up~

Oz jumped and looked at break confusingly as he tilted his head cutely. Break looked away in digust as he watched gilbert and alice bickering. He grabbed a very elegant glass of grey earl tea and tapped its side with a spoon.

Everyone, its story time! Cheered break, smiling with glee. Only sharon listened while the others, didnt . Sighing, break whispered to sharon and a blush caressed her face as she hit him with a fan. Now, everyone looked at break with curosity as he began his story.

Long ago before you kiddies were born. I was very loyal to my family house that I served and then she came. Her hair was silverish white as snow and eyes as blue as the ocean. I fell for her instantly, but my stubbornness got in the way. Smiled break at the memory.

So you fell to get her attention? That's dumb you bastard clown! Hissed alice, glaring at break.

Alice-chan, he means that he was in love with her. Explained sharon gently.

Oh. Can I eat love? Asked alice curousily.

No sighed sharon, patting the confused rabbit.

What a stupid girl blurted emily, making break smile in agreement. Sharon sighed and tried to calm down alice as she hissed at break.

Anyway~ She was very young and was only two years younger than me and loved the family i worked for. She served them, as a knight in shining amour. But so did the rest of her family too. Now, the sad part was that I watched her through the years, growing to be beautiful by the moments. One day, I found my inner self and went out to her house. It was a mission for me to see her. The person who anwsered the door was izzy and I couldn't tell he was a boy till he spoke. It was funny how things went, we started talking till I saw a blonde blur tackle me. She started jumping down on my crotch as I saw a very long cane pull her away.

Melody, down girl. Sighed the silverette putting the girl on a chair facing the wall. The girl known as melody pouted but stayed where she was put.

Sorry about her. Oh? Are you Break? The man who serves the Sinclair family right?

Y..yes said break stuttering, then scolding himself, for stuttering infront of a lady.

Smiling, Silverette got closer to him, almost close enough to kiss him. She took a deep sniff and giggled. Your blood smells good. May I partake in your blood? Asked silver, twirling around a kitchen knife.

Wha? Before he could anwser, silver the silverette grabbed his wrist and sliced his arm open a bit too deep and licked the droplets of ruby that fell from his arm. Once she had enough she licked the wound and it healed as soon as she stopped licking it.

There all better. Sorry did I scare you? Asked silver looking at him with concern.

I ran away from her with pure shock as I ran questions ran through my head an- before he could finish alice started asking questions like no tomorrow.

Was she a vampire? Why did her salvia heal you? Is she an angelic vampire? Why did you run like a - before alice could finish break gave her an evil look that made gil frightful and determined to stop alice. So he slapped his hand over her mouth and nodded toward break to continue.

Anyway, before i was interrupted by a dumb rabbit added emily. I ran home to collect my thoughts when I saw the massacre. My eyes went wide and I dropped to my knees, as I let small tears fall.

And on that day I wished for everything to change. That's when I met alyss, the intention of the abyss. She seemed sweet at first till I truly found out what she wanted from me. I was nervous and couldn't help but want to run. The silverette. He wanted to know her name and say bye to her before he goes. Alyss plucked my eyeball as I was thinking about her. Her maniac laughter filled my ears.

Then when I was holding my blank eye hole to keep from bleeding, gil and vincent came.


End file.
